As disclosed in JP2006-222011A, for example, the use of sunlight as illumination light has been under review. In the invention disclosed in JP2006-222011A, a light shelf is disposed oppositely to an upper part of a daylighting opening, and a shade (in other words “blind”) is disposed below the light shelf. By adjusting an inclination angle of the light shelf, the light shelf throws upward sunlight entering a room from the upper part of the daylighting opening. Namely, the light shelf offers a light shielding function in terms of anti-glare effect, while simultaneously offering a daylighting function for daylighting an upper space inside the room (for letting in light to the upper space inside the room). Since the shade is disposed below the light shelf, the shade can exert a function expected to be offered by the shade, such as the light shielding function, without impairing the daylighting function of the light shelf.
In the invention disclosed in JP2006-222011A, the light shelf conspicuously extends into the room with a view to sufficiently achieving the light shielding function and the daylighting function. Thus, the light shelf brings a feeling of strangeness without going together a surrounding area, which seriously disfigures the periphery of the opening. For this reason, the light shelf is not actually in widespread use. On the other hand, if a system capable of offering an excellent daylighting function without disfiguring the periphery of the opening can be realized, the use of a lighting apparatus can be restrained through the prevalence of this system, whereby energy can be saved and CO2 can be reduced.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances. One object of the present invention is to provide a daylighting system capable of exerting an excellent daylighting function, without disfiguring a periphery of an opening.